Home is the Place
"Home is the Place" is the 98th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan After Susan overhears Bob and Lee arguing that Bob doesn't have time to go clubbing with Lee, Susan offers to go with Lee. They enjoy themselves at a gay bar, where Susan tells Lee that she's thinking of moving out of town, as Jackson has found a job elsewhere. The next morning, Susan wakes up in bed with Lee, and believes she slept with him. When she finally confronts Lee, he says they didn't have sex. She confesses she doesn't love Jackson yet but doesn't want to lose him. Lee tells her to tell Jackson she's not ready. Lynette While meeting with the Scavos, Bob notes "Porter" can't keep his story straight. But then, thanks to Penny, Bob realizes that "Porter" is actually his twin Preston. Bob gives Tom and Lynette two days to find the real Porter. Lynette catches Preston on the cellphone and gets the phone from him, realizing he's talking to Porter. But Porter won't explain his whereabouts and hangs up. Preston reveals his brother left because Warren Schilling threatened his life. Later, Lynette drives Preston down to a bar and tells her son that she's going to run down Warren Schilling, so then she can protect her family. Preston calls Porter for his mother, and we see Porter's with his grandmother, Stella. Bree Bree clashes immediately with Alex's mother, Melina, an uncouth woman who immediately demands Alex and Andrew will spend Christmas with her. Later, Melina plots to have Alex and Andrew move up to her town, and even has a plan for Alex to take over another doctor's practice. The homes up her way are much more affordable. Just as Bree fears she's about to lose Andrew, she surprises Alex and Andrew by claiming she bought them a house on Wisteria Lane and Andrew and Alex move in. Gabrielle Carlos quit his job as a masseur; Gabrielle runs into Bradley, one of Carlos's old colleagues, who wants to hire Carlos at a 6 figure salary. Gabrielle shares the news with Carlos, who instead has taken a job helping the blind at the community center. She invites Bradley and his wife over for dinner, but the plan backfires as Bradley's wife reveals she's unhappy and wants a divorce. Later, Gabrielle demands Carlos take the job, and he calls up Bradley to do just that. Edie Edie sees a worn-out appearing Dave, who refuses to explain his odd behavior. When she catches him appearing to talk to himself, he grabs her and makes a fuss. Later, he admits he was married before and his wife died. Shaken, Edie tells Dave to pack his things and get out. Mrs. McCluskey and Roberta visit Dr. Heller's office, but after a long wait the receptionist informs the women that Dr. Heller is missing. McCluskey thinks it may be connected to Dave, but Roberta is tired of investigating and tells her sister she's through. They just miss hearing Dave call in to refill his prescription. McCluskey returns to Wisteria Lane and Dave sees she's back as he's leaving. Trivia *When Bree and Orson are talking about Melina, Orson mentions his mother. This is the final episode where Gloria Hodge was ever mentioned from either of them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5